A whisper in the night
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Would you have thought that the end of the world had begun with a whisper in the night?


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

Just a very spontaneous idea i had to write down.  
It contains spoilers for Season 1 and some light spoilers for the S4 finale.

 _Hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
I translated this story from german into english.  
 **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts on this story with me.  
I would like to know how you like my idea^^.** _

* * *

**A whisper in the night**

Sam had thought that after the death of his father, it couldn't get worse for him because he was sure that he had seen Hell already.

But he had thought wrong, because hell was much, much worse...

* * *

It was the month after John had died and Sam and his brother had tried to find their way back to their normal lives as a hunter, but that was not easy, because John had always been there for them if they didn't know what to do, but now he was no longer there and the two brothers were on their own.

Dean showed little of his feelings and Sam tried to hide his own from him as well. He and his father had never had a particularly good relationship with each other, but with John's death, the pain of this loss had hit him as hard as it had hit Dean, which Sam got to feel with every new day that dawned. John had been his father and there hadn't been bad times only between them. Oh no. There had been some really good times too and this made it all the more painful for him.

Dean saw how bad his little brother felt, but he didn't say anything, because he had to fight with his own feelings. He knew that he couldn't hide them from Sam, just as Sam couldn't hide his feelings from him, but neither of them said anything.

They were silent.

And that had its price...

* * *

The nights were the worst for Sam, because when it became dark and when he went to bed and closed his eyes, he saw his father and how he was lying on the ground in front of him; dead, his eyes turned into his direction and his accusatory glance followed him night by night.

But that night his nightmares were different.

They were crueler and darker than ever before...

* * *

He didn't know where he was.

There was eternal darkness around him, which was broken only by a bright lightning here and there. The lightnings gave the view of bloody chains and bare bones that covered the ground at his feet and the walls around him and made him shudder.

But there was something else that made him even more frightened than the chains or the corpses around him.

He could see a scheming figure hiding in the shadow in front of him.

It was the outline of a man who stood before him and looked at him.

Sam tried desperately to see his face, but it was impossible to see anything in this darkness.

"W-who is there?" he dared to ask and his voice was only a faint whisper in the darkness.

The figure in front of him didn't move, just continued to look at him and Sam wanted to back away, but he could no longer move his limbs and it was as if his body would force him to stand there and stare at the figure.

Then the figure moved a little into his direction and a face emerged from the shadows.

A face that made Sam gasp with fright!

The face of his father...

But John looked different than usual.

His face was smeared with blood, his clothes were torn and when he opened his eyes, Sam's heart skipped a beat, because John was staring at him from bright red eyes that gleamed like jewels in the darkness.

"No…" was all Sam could say and you could hear the shock in his voice all too clearly.

He could only stand there and his eyes widened when he saw how his father's lips twisted into a small, malicious grin and Sam had the feeling that John's eyes seemed to shine even more at that.

"What's wrong with you, Sam? Are you afraid of your own father?"

The voice was deep, menacing and didn't sound like the voice of his father at all.

"You're not my father," Sam dared to say, even if his heart pounded painfully against his ribs by now.

"Smart boy," sneered the deep voice and the figure slowly began to walk around him, not letting him out of his sight for a moment.

"But can you see what is concealed behind the figure of your father? I bet you can't!"

"What does this mean?! You're just another of my nightmares!"

The courage that Sam had created up to then vanished when his opponent laughed loudly and malicious and his laughter almost made the world tremble.

"You call me a nightmare, my boy? Oh, that's too funny! You don't seem to know who you're talking to, right?"

The figure came closer and closer until he finally stood in front of him.

Sam shuddered more as these red-shining eyes looked right into his.

"You don't know anything about me Sam," his father said with such a deep and unnatural voice that Sam's heart almost stopped beating.

He felt the lips of the other at his ear and he wanted to turn his head away from him, he couldn't even do that.

"But soon your world will change. Then you will be able to see behind this facade."

He could feel how the lips at his ear twisted into another grin.

"Then when you free me Sam..."

And the last thing Sam saw, before he waked up, screaming, was a pair of huge, dark wings that spread behind John's back and disappeared with him in the endless seeming darkness...

* * *

Dean was immediately at the side of his little brother, when he woke from his sleep, screaming loudly.

Sam needed a few moments to realize that he was safe, that his big brother was with him and would protect him.

When his heart had calmed down again, Sam let himself fall back into his pillow and listened to his brother's words as he talked to him gently and soothingly. He told him that it had been only a nightmare and that it wasn't real and that he would protect him, but Sam had a different view on all of this.

For him, this nightmare had been different from all the others he had had before.

It had felt so damn real this time, and when Dean lay back in his bed and went back to sleeping half an hour later and when silence lay back over the little motel room, Sam had the feeling that he could still hear the malicious laughter of this dark creature.

And the laughter followed the dark voice that whispered over and over again: "You will be the one who will free me, Sam. My time will come and your world will burn and it will be your fault and yours alone. Everybody will hate you for what you have done and you will wish for it, that all of this will be a nightmare... "

 **The end**

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Yep, it has been a pretty long time since I have written anything about Sam and Dean._  
 _I would like to change this and I try to write more stories about these two in the near future, but can't make any promises._  
 _When it comes to SPN I am still totally into fluffy angel family stories and less into these dark horror stories._  
 _But this little one-shot here was something I wanted to write down badly, because the idea for it didn't want to go out of my head anymore. It's a pre-Season 5 story if you want to call it like that and I could totally imagine that Lucifer tries to contact Sam through the cage door like this ;)._


End file.
